For scaled CMOS technologies operating at a very high frequency, especially in the gigahertz (GHz) frequency range, the reactive component of the impedance mismatch between a receiver and a driver may cause significant voltage overshoots and undershoots. These voltage transients are a concern because they can cause leakage currents due to forward biasing of diffusions, which may result in functionality and performance problems. Additionally, these voltage transients may lead to degradation of device reliability and reduction of device reliability margins. Accelerated reliability degradation occurs as a result of hot carriers as well as negative bias temperature instability. The voltage transients increase the effective voltage and electric field present across the gate-oxide of the scaled CMOS products that are already ultrahigh. This increase in electric field can significantly impact gate-oxide reliability and product reliability margins.